Performance
Performance (活躍, Katsuyaku) is the twenty-first episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis The Yotsuba Group meets to discuss Coil's report on Misa, which says that Amane was brought in for questioning about knowing Kira. Coil "hopes" that if Amane was to become Yotsuba's spokesperson, she could leak info about L to them. They feel it is weird for them to do all the work, so they contact Coil (Aiber), and he suggests a better plan: he perform Misa's job interview with them. The Third Kira, meanwhile, finds being Kira tedious, but notes that what he heard at the meeting might as well prove that Misa is the Second Kira, and that she must have forfeited her Death Note to escape L's clutches. Deciding to act on this, he plans to make Misa his wife, allowing him to get all the things he wants for in being Kira: money and power. Rem is disgusted at the thought of the girl she loves getting married, so when the third Kira leaves, she tears off a piece of the Death Note for her use. Misa's job interview soon comes up. Mogi is forced to be Misa's new manager Kanichi Moji, and to his dismay, Misa tries to get him to act like Matsuda did - overly energetic and polite. During the interview, Aiber says that Misa is pretty much already hired, but they need to clear up some things first. Aiber questions Misa on coming to Tokyo just to meet Kira, and asks her to tell about her encounter with L, specifically details about L. Kyosuke Higuchi eventually questions the morality of the "interrogation", and goes to the restroom. Misa goes as well, and while she washing her hands, Rem touches her with a piece of the Death Note. This is sufficient enough to cause Misa to see Rem, but not to restore her memories. Rem begins warning Misa about the suspicious circumstances of Yotsuba. She reveals that Light and Misa were both Kiras at one point, and reveals her shinigami persona and the Death Note's existence to her. After questioning Misa about her feelings for Light (and getting the usual answer), Rem finally decides the only way Misa can be happy is with Light, and formulates a plan to expose the Third Kira for Misa. So when Misa re-enters the room, Misa is directed to who Kira is by Rem standing over him; it is revealed to be none other than Kyosuke Higuchi, who previously had hit on her during Matsuda's mishap, much to Misa's anger. Meanwhile, while Matsuda questions Misa's safety, Light begins looking at the recent Kira killings and realizes another trend: while the Kira from before only killed hardcore criminals, this new one will kill anyone that has done any crime whatsoever, even if unintentionally or repentantly. The way the original worked is close to his own ideals - he quickly retracts this statement. Misa and Mogi then arrive back at the headquarters, where Misa reveals that three of the seven board members already have asked her out. Avoiding knowing who Kira is, she plans to investigate them on the dates, but Light suggests she not investigate too hard, which raises L's suspicions. Misa goes to her room, claiming to herself that she already has the perfect plan even if Light is concerned. She then jokes about Light being shy about coming to sleep with her, which L harps on. Misa wraps up work on a commercial, then Mogi takes her to a hospital to use the restroom, wearing a modest civilian disguise. While in the restroom, however, she switches out her costume with a nurse costume her friend Nori is wearing. Mogi instantly sees through the apparel (to his dismay), while Misa sneaks off with Higuchi on a date in his red sports car, still clad as a nurse. Higuchi offers to take Misa out to eat, to which Misa replies that that's fine since if he tries to do perverted things to her, she can kill him, being the Second Kira. Higuchi questions this comment to himself, since she can't have any memories of being a Kira, then says that she is perfectly safe with him. Misa says that's fine, since she'll only truly exhibit her powers for the First Kira, intending to become his wife. Higuchi decides to act on this by testing her, and states out loud that he is Kira, then proposes to her. Misa asks him to have them prove it to each other, but to be safe, Higuchi asks Misa to go first. He stops on the side of the road on a bridge and has Misa kill Ginzo Kanabochi, a business president that happens to also bribe his employees; he can confirm this death by calling the company afterwards. Misa starts scribbling Ginzo's name on a paper, but since it isn't a piece of the Death Note, Rem does it for her. After Misa proves it, Higuchi slams her backwards and asks her to marry him, but Misa wants proof herself. Higuchi explains he can't until he's home, so Misa suggests to stop killing criminals on TV as proof instead. Higuchi agrees. When Misa returns, it is revealed that she recorded the entire conversation on her phone, proving Higuchi's guilt. However, while the rest of the Task Force applauds Misa's actions, Light notices that L is looking forward blankly, as if suspicious. Episode Guide pl:Występ fr:Performance fi:Toimeliaisuutta Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Part I (anime)